prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC521
'''Osewayaku Minarai Miruku Toujou! '''is the twenty-first episode from Yes! Pretty Cure 5. The fourth season of the Pretty Cure franchise and prequel to Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Synopsis Episode starts with a pink rabbit mascot wandering streets. She was hungry. Suddenly, she saw Nozomi running, and pretended to be a plushie. Nozomi was late and took the "plushe" to her bag. She hurried to the bus. Meanwhile, at Nightmare, Bunbee ordered Girinma to focus of the mascots more, not on the Cures, much to his dismay. Later, when school started, Nozomi was thinking about food, and the pink mascot was eating all of Nozomi's lunch. Then Kokoda-sensei started the lesson, and the pink mascot came out and said, that his voice reminded her of Coco. At the lunch break, the girls were reading Cinq Lumieres News and article about Urara, and Nozomi took her lunch. Then she noticed it's empty. She was in shock, while the pink mascot was sleeping at class. After school, everyone went to Natts House and wondered, how come Nozomi's lunch box was suddenly empty. Natsu-san came, offering her some mamedaifuku upstairs. Rin gave her some water, because she knew she will start eating fast and choke. Whn she came, the pink mascot was eating the last mamedaifuku. Nozomi shouted, making everyone to come. Even Coco with Natts came. Nozomi showed everyone the mascot, and she recognised them. She said they are actually princes of Palmier kingdom. She introduced herself as their caretaker, Milk. Then to celebrate Coco and Natts put some cream puffs and mamedaifuku on the plates and started eating. Nozomi tried taking some, because she was hungry, but Milk didn't let her take some. They started fighting, and to distract them, Coco asked her, was she alone always, and she was. Milk asked, what happened to the kingdom, and Coco with Natts told her the story, but said, that if they collect the 55 pinkies to the Dream Collet, everything will be fine. And if Nightmare attack again, they have legendary soldiers Pretty Cure. Nozomi said she can leave everything to them, and Milk then said, that they were talking about Pretty Cure, not her, resulting in another fight. Coco was about to explain, that Nozomi is Pretty Cure, when some customers came to the store. They turned to their human forms, and Milk was impressed, that they can turn to humans. Girls asked, how was she surviving without being able to turn to human, and she said, that she sometimes pretended to be a puppy, sometimes a kitty and sometimes a plushy. When Nozomi was abot to feel sorry for her, she said it was easy like taking a candy from a baby. Nozomi got mad for calling her a baby, but Rin stopped her from attacking Milk. When Kouji and Natsu-san thanked the customers, Milk was shocked, that princes have to work in a shop. Later, Milk confessed, that she was the one who ate Nozomi's lunch. Before Nozomi and Milk started fighting again, Rin and others left the Natts House. When they left, Milk decided to make dinner for tem, and went to buy some products outside. Kouji and Natsu-san followed her, but Girinma attacked them. Nozomi and others saw them and hurried. Then Milkcame, trying to defend Coco and Natts. Girinma was about to attack, but Nozomi and others came. They transformed to Pretty Cure, much to Milk's surprise. Then Girinma made bench kowaina. Dream saved the mascots, and the Cures continued fighting. They said, that they won't let Milk suffer anymore, and Dream defeated kowaina. After the battle, Milk thanked Nozomi, but still said, that they are unreliable brats. Nozomi wanted to argue, but Milk fell asleep. Karen said, that she puts a brave face, but is actually just relieved everything is fine. Coco said, that she tried her best protecting him and Natts. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Milk Villains *Girinma *Bunbee *Kowaina Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5